Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 4 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 18 }{ 3 } $
$ = 3 \times 4 + 9 \times 6 $ $ = 12 + 9 \times 6 $ $ = 12 + 54 $ $ = 66 $